The Only Thing That Matters
by ChibiMomo27
Summary: Meeting the strict, human hating, father of her fiance might just be scarier than than fighting a Reaper. Rated M for mentions of sex.


A loud ringing interrupted the comftorable silence that was present as Garrus Vakarian laid with his human mate in their private quarters. Shepard was currently laying on top of him on her stomach while he kept both arms around her waist.  
"Shit." He swore as he tried to sit up without disturbing Shepard too much. "Who is it?" She asked sleepily. Garrus sighed heavily. "Its my father..." Shepard moved off of him and curled up at his side while he picked up his omnitool and clicked the answer button. "Hey, dad." He said into the mic. He was grateful it was just a normal call and not a video one. ""Hello, son. I hope I'm not interrupting your work." Castis said. Garrus looked over at his mate who was curled into a ball next him. "No, you're aren't interrupting my work, dad. What do I owe the pleasure? Everything all right?" Garrus asked. "Yes, actually. Very good. I have some news for you. I found you a mate." His father replied. There was silence for a few moments while Garrus attempted to process this information. "A uhhh, mate, you say? That is... Surprising. I'm going to need some time to process this." There was more silence before his father replied. "I expected you to be happier about it if I'm being honest. Don't you want to know who it is?" Garrus sighed. ""You aren't getting any younger need to settle down soon." "Its just very sudden. I'll call you back in a bit..." With that he hung up but heard a snicker coming from beside him.

"Something funny, Shepard?" He asked while she sat up. "Oh, just wondering who the lucky lady is your dad picked for you, is all." She replied sarcastically. "Hmm...  
Perhaps you're right. I should call him back..." He said, putting a claw up to dial his father again. "No!" She suddenly shouted and threw her arms around his waist. "You're MY mate. No one else's!" Garrus chuckled. "I must say, I like jealous Shepard. Shes very cute." He said. Shepard puffed her cheeks out in protest, which made her even cuter. He put her chin between two fingers and leaned down, kissing her lips sweetly. "I'm going to call my father back and schedule a meeting with him. Its time for you two to meet." Shepard looked down at her her hands. "But..." She started nervously. "Shepard..." Garrus put a hand on top of hers. He looked at the ring on her left hand, rubbing it thoughtfully. "We're going to be married. He looked at her scars, currently visible on her while she wore a black tank top and shorts. "We've both over come so much to get where we are, so we and everyone else can rest peacefully. Its time." He told her softly. Shepard sighed. "Its just... I'm nervous..." They were silent before Garrus started laughing. "You can take down reapers but my father scares you?!" He said. "This is different! What if he doesn't like me?!" "I love you so much, and I'm a terrible turian remember? I couldn't care less what my father thinks. You're opinion is the only one that matters in this universe. So shut up and stop worrying!" Shepard had to laugh at using her past word against her. "Alright. Lets do it!" Garrus nodded. "I'll call my father right now." "Mind if I take a shower?" Shepard asked. Garrus shook is head so Shepard gave him a quick kiss for good luck before heading into the bathroom.

It took a few rings before Castis Vakarian answered and every ring made Garrus's anxiety rise a little bit. Finally his father answered. "Hello again, Garrus." His father said. "Hi, dad. I have answer for you." "Oh?" "The answer is no." There was silence. "And its because I have a mate already and I want you to meet each other." "Really now? Why didn't you say so before?! Thats wonderful!" "The reason I didn't say it before was because shes a human. Its Commander Shepard, dad." There was even more silence. "Look, we'll be in the Citadel next week on Friday. In the cafe at noon. If you happen to be there too, then great. If not then thats on you. I hope to see you next week." With that Garrus hung up. Shepard reentered the room a short time later. "How'd it go?" She asked while drying her hair with a towel. "I told him about you and gave him an ultimatum. We'll be in the Citadel at the cafe on Friday at noon. He either meets us or he doesn't." "Still nerve wracking though..." "I love you. Thats all I care about." He looked up and realized his fiance was standing in front of him, still wet from her shower, and completely naked. He took her wrist and lightly pulled her closer. "What?" She asked with a giggle. "You came in here wet and naked and expected me NOT want to take you right here?" Garrus asked. Shepard smirked and leaned in close. "Who said I wasn't expecting it?" She whispered. She was on her back on the bed within seconds.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Garrus gripped Shepards hands onto the bed as they made passionate love. The only sounds in the room were Shepards high pitched whimpers, his own deep grunts and moans and the sound of the headboard hitting the wall from the force of his pelvic thrusts. His thrusting sped up before they both reached their peak. They fell asleep that night in each others arms content and happy.


End file.
